Together forever
by Cat
Summary: A emotainl J/C story


Together Forever(Part 1) "You've been so impossible to travel with other the last couple of months!" The captain roared at the top of her lungs. "I'm impossible to travel with? Have you looked in the mirror lately!?" Chakotay shot back at her. "Chakotay... I'm so tired and confused I don't even remember what we're fighting over." Janeway quietly confessed. "You know what this is about. I'm leaving to cool off." Chakotay left the ready room and shot through the Bridge, past the young Mr.Kim. Harry hated it when his first officers argued. It felt as if the only family he had was getting torn apart by the people who were supposed to love him. He also hated it because it meant he had to listen to Paris and Tovock fighting other who got to sit in the Captains chair when they were in the ready room. Janeway sat on her chair behind her desk with her head in her hands; wondering how one man, that she secretly loved, could bring her so much pain but so much joy. She clutched the watch he had given her for her birthday. She liked to think it brought her good luck. She read the inscription on the back. 

Friends apart, but together... forever. 

The message used to warm her heart, but lately they just brought tears to her eyes. "B'Elonna, I'm telling you, it isn't a very good idea to go in there. The captain and Chakotay have been at it for hours." Tom said. "Tom, I can handle the captain." B'Elonna anserwed back. "Not when she's like this you can't." Tom said. There was an unpleasant silence. "Listen, you're my girlfriend, and I'm only doing this to protect you because I - I... love you." Tom confessed. "What?" BE'lonna asked, clearly in shock. "I said, I'm only doing this to protect you - then I just stopped talking." Tom said, on edge. "No you didn't! You're so sweet! But I'm still going in." Belonna said. She knocked on the ready room door. "No, don't do it! If you do, she'll become madder. Let me go in." Chakotay called from the other side of the bridge. "COME IN!!!" The captain yelled. "Oh... so you listen to Chakotay, do you? After I spill my guts out for you." Tom said. Chakotay stepped into the ready room with an atmosphere like a show down in a wild west film, but this time it wasn't the cowboys. It was an Indian. In the darkness of silence and sadness, Chakotay couldn't see her. He could only make out the soft sobs of his best friend crying. He thought how could he do this to the person he cares the most about? The captain didn't notice Chakotay standing behind her like a shadow. She still held the watch in her hands. "Friends apart... "but together.. "Forever." Chakotay read out. He dangled his matching watch in her face. The captains neck whipped round with the sound of his gentle voice. She flung her arms around his neck. On the bridge everyone was staring at the ready room door, waiting for the screaming to begin. "What do thinks going on in there?" Tom asked. "Do you think she's killed him?" He continued. "Tom, this is a very emotional time. It's not like Baywatch." B'Elonna pointed out. Seven stepped onto the bridge then. "What was you saying about it not being like Baywatch? Sevens here, isn't she?" Tom chuckled. The captain stepped out side the ready room with a phaser in her hands. She drooped to her knees and began crying, and threw the phaser across the room. Everyone ran over. "What happened?" Harry managed to choke out. "It was an accident." The captain stammered "What was?" BE'lonna said. "I didn't mean to! You have to believe me!" "Bellevue what?" Tom asked. "He was just standing there... with a smug smile... so something took over me... all my rage told me to..." "To what..?" Tovock asked. "I killed him."The captain confessed, bursting into tears. "Killed who?" Seven asked in shock. "Him." "Who?" "Him." "Whose him?" "ChaKoaty!" The captain burst out. A heavey silence fell over the bridge. "I knew it! I was right! I was right! In your face!" Tom screamed. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Oh sorry." He mumbled under his breath. They all ran into the ready room and saw Chakotay lying on the floor.Chakotay rolled over and started laughing UN controllably.The officers froze on the spot. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" BE'lonna shouted. "Not if I get my hands on them!" Harry called. Chakotay stood up "Arrh come one can't you take a little joke?"Chakotay asked. "I can take I little joke but you dead sounds more like a BIG! joke." Harry called as he stormed out.the rest followed. Tom crept up to Chakotay "I found it funny." He confused.He stepped out of the room. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- One month later "So, Chakotay. What did you want to tell me?" BE'lonna asked, sitting down next to him on his bed. "This isn't going to be easy." He paused. "You know that ship we've been working on for the past month?" Chakotay asked, pacing the room nervously. "Yeah..." "Well... they've offered me a job." "Your not going to take it, are you?" "Yes."Chakotay said softly. "I have to go." Belonna stuttered, almost crying. She started to edge towards the door. "Wait!" Chakotay called. Belonna spun around, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes?" she mumbled. "You can't tell the captain. I'm telling her over dinner tonight." "Fine." BE'lonna tossed back, walking out. 

"You wanted to see me?" Belonna asked. "Yes, come in! I need your advice, you see I'm going out with Chakotay tonight he said he wanted to talk... and well, you now I like him, so I think tonight could start a better tommorow." Kathryn said. "Oh, it will al right." BE'lonna said. "What? Belonna have you been crying?" "No." She shot back. "Anyway... which dress? This or this?" The captain pointed to a long dark purple dress and a short black one. "I'll have to go with the black one." BE'lonna suggested. "Are you sure? I was kind of thinking of the the dark purple one. I mean, I want it to be a night to remember, don't I?" Kathryn asked. "Oh. I think you'll remember it alright."BE'lonna said. "What?" "Erm, listen. I've got stuff in cargo bay which needs shifting. I gotta go." BE'lonna practically ran out of the captains room. 

"Kathryn there's something I need to tell you."Chakotay said as he tucked into his veggie delight. "Yes, Chakotay?" Kathryn asked, high on hope and love. "Well, you see..." "Come on Chakotay." "Well, erm..." "I haven't got all the time in the world, you know!" "How should I put this..?" "Yes?" "Well... I... I... I" "If it makes it any easier, I feel the same way." The Captain said, trying to sound as if she was doing him a favour. "You want me to leave the ship!?" Chakotay cried, confused. "I what!?" "Has B'Elonna been talking to you?" "You're leaving the ship?" Kathryn asked, confused and lost to were the conversation had taken her. "You just said you wanted me to!" "No, I didn't! Well... technically I did, but what I was supposed to say was... I... I - well, I'm to angry and sad to say it!" Kathryn threw her drink all over Chakotays head and ran out. Chakotay couldn't make out whether she was crying or laughing. "Is this a good time?"B'Elonna asked. "Why wouldn't it be?"Kathryn asked in-between sniffs. "Here, have this."B'Elonna passed a hankie to Kathryn. "Thanks." she replied. "I see Chakotay told you. I took it pretty hard when he told me, but then I realised that it's Chakotays decision and as his friend, I was willing to stand by him no matter what he's choice is." The Captain looked at B'Elonna with narrowed eyes of confusion. "He told you? Before me?" Kathryn realised. "I can't believe this! He told you and...Why... but I'm his best friend." Kathryn said slowly. "That's got nothing to do with it." B'Elonna shot back. "Its got everything to do with it! Just get out. I really need to be alone." Kathryn said in the most pleasant manner she could. B'Elonna walked out and left the Captain she had come to admire in some way, depressed in the darkness of her future once again. 

*Officers meeting the computer called, and the officers gathered in the briefing room with anticipation of what was going to happen. Chakotay stepped into the briefing room. "Where's the Captain? You haven't killed her, have you?" Tom asked, winking as he remembered the situation in the ready room a month ago. "No, mister Paris. I have something else to say." Chakotay said, glancing at B'Elonna who was staring down at the table. "Then spit it out!"Tom cried. "There getting married, aren't you?"Tovck asked Chacotay. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Chakotay said as B'Eloona stood up and left to check on the captain. "For the last month, we've been working onboard the Hadego ship. Well, it's very nice and all and...well, erm... I'm..." 

The Captain stormed through the decks like an angry bull with B'Elonna pleading at her side. "Captain don't! Please! He's telling them now! Please stop!" "B'Elonna, I finally worked it out, why he's leaving. It's so simple." The Captain stormed into the briefing room right in the middle of Chakotay's sentence. "Go on, Chakotay. Tell them! Well, go on!" The Captain broke in. "Are you drunk?" Tom asked. "Shut up, Tom! I tried to stop her, she wouldn't listen!" B'Elonna pleaded to Tom. "Oh, pipe down! Go on Chakotay. Tell them how you're leaving us. Tell them." The captain said. "But you don't fool me. B'Elonna is easily fooled, but I know the real reason why you're leaving! You've got a fancy woman over there, haven't you? Well, haven't you? Answer me!" Kathryn demanded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Just what in the name of Borg is going on? No affiance, Seven."Tom broke in. "Chakotay, take them back to the ready room and explain to them what's going on, while I cool the captain," B'Elonna suggested. Chakotay led the confused officers out. "Oh, that's it Chakotay! Run away as usual." Kathryn said she held up her watch. "Doesn't this mean anything to you? Fine then!" Chakotay left the room, and the captain collapsed into tears on her chair. "What's your problem? Chakotay's leaving everyone else as well you know."B'Elonna confronted Kathryn. "They'll all act like this when they find out. Anyway, Chakotay's all I've got!" "And he's all I've got! He's practically like a father to me, and I'm losing him." B'Elonna confessed, remembering how her parents thought. "Your right.I... I... I need some rest." "Okay." B'Elonna left the room to the sound of the captain gentle sobs. 

"I can't believe it this is happening!"Harry sobbed, trying to string together all the pieces in his mind. "I mean, what would posses Chakotay to leave the ship? Therese clearly something missing here." "You heard the captain. He's got some fancy woman." Tom said. "That's not true and you know it!"B'Elonna said, defending Chakotay. "I mean, did you see the state she was in?" She asked, referring to the captain. "It's a tragedy. It feels like the families splitting up. This could only benefit one person:Tovock." Neelix commented. "Thanks for reminding me." Harry moaned. There was a sullen silence as everyone thought about the situation at hand. "So whose the captain of the other ship?" Tom asked. "Captain Shelly Kim." B'Elonna replied. "Well, I think we've found the other woman." Tom added. "TOM!" B'Elonna screamed. "Sorry." Tom said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------A Week Later 

"Chakotay, you have to talk to her! You've seen the state she's been in! And anyway, you're leaving tomorrow, and you can't leave with everything like this." B'Elonna said to Chakotay. "If she really wants to talk that much, she can come to me." "Chakotay! She's to hurt to come to you! You've hurt her were it won't mend. Put your ear to the wall and listen to her tears, and if you don't feel anything then you've changed from the once caring man to a heart breaking monster." B'Elonna said almost in a whisper. Chakotay put his ear to the wall and heard the sobs of a broken heart and felled a clutched in the bottom of his stomach and he knew B'Elonna was right about this. "You're right. I'm going over there. And no listening through the walls." Chakotay said. B'Elonna saw him walk out and she had to sigh because it remembered her of some sort of twisted love story. 

"Kathy, I know this is hard for you, with me leaving tomorrow... and I just hope that we can be friends again." "Justin used to call me Kathy... right before he died and left me." Kathryn said with her back to Chakotay, staring out the window at the stars so Chakotay couldn't see her crying. "I'm not leaving you. I'll always be watching you from beyond the stars... and as long as you never forget me, I'll always be in your heart." "Chakotay... I could never forget you. Your too special to me... and I suppose we do have are watches..." "So are we friends again?" "...we'll see." "Well, at least promise me that you'll tell me goodbye tomorrow." "I'll try." Chakotay walked into his quartes. "So how did it go?"B'Elonna asked. "Better." "See? I told you so, didn't I?" "Yeah." "Is she going down to the planet tomorrow to see you go?" "She said she'd try." Chakotay said. "But I relay wish she would come." 

"Chakotay, I'm flying you down in the delta flyer so you can go in style." Tom said, trying to lighten the mood. "B'Elonna, Harry and Neelix are coming, too... but the captain isn't." "Oh." "Well... I'll just go and get my stuff." Chakotay walked into his quartes and walked around the now empty space. He remembered all the great times he had in here. All the great times he had with Kathryn in here. He walked over to the window and glanced over at his new ship. Could he really give up his great life as being Commander Chakotay to just being crewman Chakotay? And would he ever find such great friends like B'Elonna or Kathryn... who hasn't been such I great friend to him... A single tear feel down his check and he realised it was just the risks you had to take. "Chakotay... don't cry, or I'll start, and well you now what Harry's like." B'Elonna called from the door. She walked over to Chakotay at the window and flung her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. She secretly wished that Chakotay wouldn't go and they could stay like this forever, but we all have to change some time because were not like the rocks. "Come on. Lets go." Chakotay said. "I'll catch you up you. There s something I need to do first." B'Elonna ran out of the room and straight into the Captain's quarters. "Captain, the way I see it, you've got two choices. You can even sit her like I spoilt brat thinking of what you could of had; or you can go up to Chakotay and tell him how you really feel... and I know if you do he'll stay." B'Elonna confronted the Captain. "What's the point? He doesn't like me... like that." "Yes he does! And he'll realise that when you tell him. I'm going to the shuttle bay now... and if you don't come running... then we'll now what you've chosen to be then, won't we?" Belonna ran out and into the delta flyer. "Are we all ready?" Tom asked. "Yes." Said Harry. B'Elonna stared at the door, chanting in her mind for the Captain to come running through that door... but she didn't, and the delta flyer left in silence. 

"Goodbye, Chakotay. You know I'll always love you like a father." B'Elonna said, in tears. "Oh, man! Chakotay, come here and give us a hug!"Tom said, crying. "Don't go, Chakotay! I need your guidance!" Harry confessed. B'Elonna turned to were the shuttle landing was and saw a figure running towards them. She narrowed her eyes and nearly screamed with excitement. The captain was running towards them! "Chakotaaaaay wait I... I..." "She came!" Chakotay started to run towards the Captain. "What?" He asked. "I... I..." "Stop her! She's going to take him away!" Shelly screamed, as she pulled out a phaser "Captain!!!" B'Elonna screamed when she saw the phaser in Shelly's hands. Shelly fired the phaser. It sawed across the sky, almost in slow motion. The captain stood there, frozen to the spot, as the beam approached her. "No!" Chakotay called over the rain and thunder, seeing the beam flying towards the captain. He leaped into the air and jumped in front of Kathryn. The beam hit Chakotay and his limp body fell to the floor. "Noooo!!!" Shelly cried out as she fled back to her shuttle. B'Elonna and Kathryn starred to run towards Chakotay's lifeless body, face down on the ground as the rain hit around him making an un-Godly mist. Kathryn slid his head apon her lap and felt his pulse... dead! "Is he..?" B'Elonna asked with tears flooding down her cheeks. "Chakotay! Chakotay, No-oo-oo-o! You can't die! I need you... I need you! There's still so much I need to tell you! I... I love you!" Kathryn called out in distress. Chacotays pale face just stayed the same, with a fear blanked twisted face, and the rain pouring down his check's as the captain squeezed his head against her chest. B'Elonna couldn't dare look at Chakotay lying there. She dug her head into Toms shoulder as Harry and Neelix ran to the shuttle. The captain started doing mouth to mouth. Tom roughly grabbed her arm. "He's gone. He's gone." Tom said. "No! I don't believe it! I *won't believe it! There *must be something I can do..." Kathryn moaned. "There must be something..." She sat on the wet floor and covered her eyes with her hands, just wanting to let the darkness close in on her and swallow her up... but it didn't, and she was crying so much her stomach was hurting and she couldn't breathe. The joinery back to Voyager was a quiet and unpleasant one. Chakotay's dead body lay in the back of the shuttle. The only sounds were tiny whimpers of how unpleasant life could be. Kathryn still had hold of Chakotay's face, and looking down at him, whished he'd open his eyes and she'd be the first one he saw... but that stuff only existed in fairy tales, she knew. Chakotay had always told her to put the best face on everything, but the only face she could see here was the cold face of death. "Kathryn, you have to eat something! Or at least sleep." B'Elonna advised Kathryn. She didn't even look up, she'd been in the same position for the last day or so. "You have to wake up and come to the funereal or something! It's later on, you know... you can't have a future if you're not willing to face the past." B'Elonna said. Kathryn squashed her face into the pillow even more. She didn't want to go back or forwards! There was no forwards with out Chakotay. Well... no happy forwards. "I'm going to get ready." B'lonna walked out, leaving the captain to her thoughts. She stood up and walked to her mirror and looked at the reflection. It wasn't her's... well, it was... but she didn't recognise it with her red eyes and broken heart. She didn't even get a chance to tell him how she really felt! Well, she is now! She told herself as she opened her cupboard and pulled out a box of aspirins. She couldn't live without Chakotay, and if this was the only way she could see him and tell him how she felt, she'd take it. Plus, she'd be with him forever. Then they'd truly be together forever. She placed the aspirins in her mouth and took a swig of Vodka and lied down on the floor. 

"Kathryn! Kathryn... Kathryn!" "Chakotay, is that you?" "Kathryn." "Chakotay?" Kathryn stood up, off the floor and looked around. The room was swirling and tuning different colours. "Kathryn. Come here... come here.""I'm coming, Chakotay! I'm coming..." Kathryn starred to follow the voices that called out her name like a swift wind blowing through the grass. She stepped out side her room and onto the corridor of swilling mist's of colours and lights... this definitely wasn't Voyager. "Chakotay, were are you?" She asked. "Kathryn..." a voice called out in supprise. It was a different voice this time, yet still a familiar one... from behind her. "Dad?" she said. "Dad!" She flung her arms around her dads body... he still had the scars from the accident. "Kathryn, you don't belong here! Leave, while you still can! It isn't your time... it isn't your time..." Her father called. "What do you mean?" Kathryn asked, "What do you mean?" By now, her father had returned back to the mist in which he had came from. She continued working through this misty ship with the words of her farther tunting her 'Kathryn..It's not your time..not your time' What did he mean by this and to were had Chakotays voice gone to. "Kathryn.. Kathryn." A voice called but still not Chackotays buit just as family as the last,when suddenly infront of her eyes a figure started to emerge out of the mist once again. "Kathryn turn back... turn back its not you're time" "Justin!"Kathryn called "Its not your time whet not you're time."Kathryn sniffed as a tear fell down her check but Justin was gone just like her father and all she was left with was his voice in her head playing over and over again,she reached the end of the passage way which led her to a rain forest like the ones Chakotay told her about in his story she entered the forest and the mist stopped.Were I'm I now? she thought. "Don't be afraid." ""ChaKoaty?" "Over here" "Why I'm I here?" "Because of you're action's.You choose to come here when you well you now, and its not you're time whet." "Chakotay I don't want to leave you." "I'll never leave you I'll always be watching you from beyond the stars and as long as you never forget me I'll live for ever in your heart." Kathryn hugged Chakotay as they stirred over the great forest she had memorise of how one man turned the worst 5 years in her life in to the best just by being there.The sun set in the ground casting a screen of yellow's,red's and oranges over the miraculous sky then darkness once again. 

"Bring me that spry!Now" Kathryn could here the doctor calling. "She's opening her eyes." Kathryn opened her eyes to reveal sickbay and three formally faces looking down at her with fright. "I need to ask to Captain a few questions about the accident."The doctor told BE'lonna and Tom they walked out. "If you're going to ask me why I think we both no the anserw to that."Kathryn bit her bottom lip to stop her from crying and to stop her from telling the doctor about the vision she had he wouldn't believe her no-one would any way it was time to go forward and not back." "You're to report to Tovock for counselling." 

Belonna stirred at Chakotays still body as still as the grave she had done her best to make shore it was a traditional Indian frunnel she was upset that the captain hadn't came it was nearly time for her to realise the body into the ground that has swolled him it was tuff trying to make them have the serves on the planet but she won. "BE'lonna would you do the onerous of pressing the botten the place Chakotay into the ground she stood up and looked at the growned it was like a sea of the blackness of curl life the whole ship had came out well the whole ship but one she turned to Chakotays grave and whipped the tears away from her cheek "Bye Chakotay I'll never forget you." She reached for the button "Stop! I'm here."Kathryn ran up the middle alley with Chakotays locket. "BE'lonna can I give him away?" "Yeah." Belonna sat down. Kathryn turned to the coffin and placed the locket on Chakotays chest kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Chakotay I'll always love you."She clicked the butten and Chakotay began to sink into the earth a tear fell down Kathryn's cheek and hit Chakotays.Belonna who stood along side her throw down a flower.They all watch Chakotay sinking into the ground and the crew was in silence the only noise to be heard was the harsh wind. Kathryn began to say. 

FRIENDS APART.. BUT TOGETHER FOREVER... 


End file.
